


Snowed In

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Dean and another hunter get snowed in after a wendigo hunt.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know who this woman is, not really. I know she’s a hunter and that she’s been working with the Winchesters for a few years. She doesn’t have a name. She could be me…or you…
> 
> This is posted as a One Shot…should I see what else these two get into? Drop me some notes! I’m up for suggestions!

Snowed In

The storm caused an almost total whiteout. Neither of their phones caught a signal so GPS location was out of the question. Totally blind in the middle of the woods, in Michigan, during a blizzard. Fucking awesome. They were almost on top of the shabby structure before she had even seen it. Three hours of breaking up the quickly accumulating snow had exhausted them both. She turned to Dean, to get his attention. He was completely covered in snow, only his eyes were visible squinting out into the afternoon light, which was amplified by the brightness of the snow. At least they’d have enough sense to pull on winter gear before hiking out to deal with the wendigo. She nodded to the cabin and his eyes followed her direction. She could see his shoulders relax with relief a under the bulky parka he wore. Nodding he took the last fifteen or so steps and climbed up onto the porch, one foot falling through the rotted wood. She ran as quickly as she could to help him up, but he waved her off, not wanting her to fall through as well. 

She carefully climbed the three steps up onto the porch and kicked away the snow, looking for nails in the wood. Finding them, she followed them as if she was walking on a tightrope. She was careful to keep her weight along the trail of nails and the support running under them. She had to throw herself into the door to get it open but she was in. Turning she kneeled down and held out a hand to Dean. He took it and threw himself up onto the boards and she helped shimmy him through the doorway. He managed to kick the door closed and they both laid there on the floor, staring at the ceiling until their breathing evened out.

She was first to get up and helped him stand. He was unable to put any weight on his foot which meant that the ankle was at the very least sprained pretty badly from the fall on the porch, if not broken outright. He used her as a crutch and hopped across the room to a dusty sofa where he unceremoniously flopped down. She dragged the ratty coffee table over and helped him raise his ankle up. “Okay, let’s get out of this wet stuff and then I’ll take a look at your foot” she said pulling the wool hat and scarf from her head and neck. He did the same and in short order they were down to their snow pants and boots. She knelt down to unlace and remove his boots, saving the worst for last, she gently held it in her hands “This is gonna suck” she warned. He nodded and took a deep breath. She pulled firmly but as gently as she could. If it was a sprain, he’d be fine, but if it was a break, pulling the boot off could make matters a lot worst, shifting bones is never a good thing. He winced and said “Keep going. Just get it off.” She did and as soon as his foot was free, she stuffed a sofa cushion under it and gently laid it back down. She gently probed with her fingers. Feeing no obvious breaks she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I don’t think anything is broken” he said reading her thoughts. 

“Okay. What do we need? Dry clothes, warmth, food” she nodded feeling better to have a list to work from. He nodded in agreement and let his head fall back on the scratchy sofa. She left him there to explore the cabin for options. She quickly found two storage totes in a hall closet. They contained a large blanket and two pairs of men’s sweats, four pairs of thick socks, hats, scarves and gloves. Moving them out she found a second, smaller tote with summer items, sunscreen, bug spray and the like. She left the small tote and drug the big ones out to the living room. She helped Dean out of his snow pants, jeans and shirts and into sweatpants and a hoodie that was a little too big on him. She gently pulled off his socks and slipped on a fresh pair from the bin. “I’d say you hit the jackpot” he said wincing as he shifted his foot to a more comfortable position. She sighed and stood up to check the kitchen and bathrooms. 

She found small totes in the kitchen with rice, beans, crackers, cookies and protein bars. She also found a few serviceable pots to cook with and a smallish stash of over the counter medicine, aspirin, ibuprofen and the like and two first aid kids. She came back and sat on the sofa with Dean handing him a couple of Advil. “Sorry, no drinking water. Pipes seem okay, but the water coming out is definitely not safe to drink. I’ll go out and get some snow to melt in a few minutes. I just need to sit” she sighed. “We’ll need firewood too” he nodded at the empty fireplace. “Whoever thought to put clothes and supplies in bins really shit the bed with the rest of their bugout camp” she said angrily.  
It took two hours but she managed to wrap Dean’s ankle in the two sports bandages she’d found in the first aide kids, drug in enough wood from the shed to keep them relatively warm, got a fire started and filled pots with snow to melt next to the fire. She also took a pillow case from the bedroom and cut it into strips, laying them in the snow to freeze, alternating them on Dean’s ankle to keep the swelling down. “Sit. There is nothing else you can do tonight” he said waving her over. She grabbed a couple of energy bars and a cup of water from the bucket and sat with him. 

“I turned off my phone to save the battery. We’ll check yours once the snow lets up” she sighed chewing the grainy bar. “What’s the bathroom situation like?” he asked looking over her head down the short hall. “No water coming in from the sink or toilet but the kitchen sink works. We’ll need to fill a pot of water from the kitchen and force flush it. Need help getting in there?” she asked sitting up straight. “No, I’m okay right now. Sweat so much on the walk here that I could use more water, actually. You too. You worked as hard as I did getting here” he nodded at the water glass. She drank down half the water and passed the glass to him. He drank it down and she got up to refill it. They again drank down the water and she pulled the blanket over them. She curled up on the sofa “Do you mind?” asked nudging him with her toes. “Nah, come on up” he lifted his hands so she could stretch her legs out fully. They quietly watched the fire until they fell asleep. 

He woke up shivering and needing to pee. She woke as he moved her feet out of his lap. She helped him into the bathroom and left him briefly to go revive the fire. After they finished in the bathroom and were settled on the couch again he told her to move in close. She did, even with the fire it was just too cold. “Snow is still coming down pretty hard” he said looking through the warped windowpane. Thankful for his warmth, she tucked them in tightly to trap it in. She could hear the wind picking up. The room was drafty and now they were losing some of their fireplace heat to the wind. He noticed too and pulled her into his lap. She tried to argue but he cut her off annoyed “Quit it. We both need the heat.” Eventually they got comfortable enough to sleep. 

The morning brought home the reality of their situation. They were under feet of snow and it was till coming down. “Well fuck” he said looking out the window, “Looks like we aren’t going anywhere today and probably not tomorrow.”

He managed to get a weak signal on his phone and sent a text to Sam.  
Dean: Caught in storm. Found shelter. We’re okay, just sprained my ankle.  
Sam: Found the car. Any idea where you are?  
Dean: Three hours walk thru snow from the wendigo cave. NO idea which direction. Total whiteout. No GPS.  
Sam: Survival situation?  
Dean: Enough food for a couple more days. Snow for water. Firewood is good too.  
Sam: Okay. Leave phone on. I’ll keep trying location services and check in tomorrow morning.  
Dean: Will do. 

“Soy sauce. This jackass has packets of condiments in his bugout kit but no peanut butter. Noob” she laughed handing Dean a steaming pile of rice and canned vegetables with the infamous soy sauce. “Thanks. I need to try walking to see where I’m at with getting out of here. I can’t just sit here while you do all the work” he said taking the plate from her. “Gender roles in survival situations? Wanna go there with a lady hunter, Dean?” she warned scooping up a spoon of the hot meal. “I don’t handle being useless well” he grumbled. “You kept me warm last night. That’s pretty useful if you ask me. Shut up and eat” she rolled her eyes.

She drug the mattress in from the bedroom since relocating themselves meant leaving the fireplace behind. She pushed the sofa back so they could sleep as close as possible to the fire. They snuggled in so deep that even their heads were under the blanket. It was so much warmer than the couch that they didn’t need to sleep pressed together, but they found themselves that way in the middle of the night. Dean tried to slide far enough away that she wouldn’t feel his erection, but he couldn’t manage that without coming out from under the blanket. He then reached out and gently shifted her away. “What the fuck are you doing?” she grumbled. “Just need a little space, bed hog” he said. “It isn’t about that boner you’ve been sporting for the last ten minutes?” she asked. “Come on! Give me a break. I’m trying to keep it away from you” he bitched. She shifted away giving him and his dick some space. 

He pulled his head out from the blanket and she followed, turning to face him. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to be a jerk” she said. “It’s fine. I just didn’t want to be presumptuous” he said flashing her that famous Dean Winchester grin. His eyes sparkled in the firelight. “Sounds like you want to bang me” she laughed. He fumbled over his words for a quick second before recovering from the surprise of her statement, “Sure. You’re awesome.” She snorted a laugh “Shut up.” Closing her eyes, she put and end to the conversation. Or so she thought “You’re better than that” he said. Eyes still closed she replied with a sigh “What?” He clarified with “You’re better than just a quick fuck.” Her eyes were open now, looking directly at him. “I’m…okay…go to sleep” she closed her eyes again. They both rolled onto their backs and got as comfortable as they could on the lumpy mattress.  
He was quiet so long she thought he’d fallen asleep when he said in a low, but very clear voice. “Your confidence.” She was startled by him suddenly speaking. “It’s part of what makes you worth more than a quick fuck. A lot more” he continued. “Oh my God and that ass” he added. She snorted a laugh. “And that laugh is fucking adorable. Can just fuck and leave a woman with your confidence, an ass sent from the Gods and an adorable piggy laugh.” Their laughter eventually quieted down. “Your drive” she said a few minutes later. “Your drive to get the job done, whatever the cost, is incredible” she went on. “Thank you” he said, feeling very uncomfortable with a compliment that hit him so hard. “And your shoulders. I want to lick cake icing off of those shoulders” she sighed. “Woah. Cake icing is your favorite food. I’ve seen you eat it straight from the tub” he said impressed. “Wanna touch ‘em?” he teased, turning his head so she could watch his eyebrows wiggle. She nodded enthusiastically hopping up on one elbow to look down at him. “Throw another log on the fire” he nodded towards the low flames and pulled his shirt over his head tucking it down into the blanket to keep it warm. 

Fire now roaring, she straddled high on his waist. Reaching down she ran her fingers over the muscles of his shoulders and chest. After a few minutes he lifted up onto his elbows and she almost died at the sight of his muscles bunching up. He lifted his head up, grazing his lips over hers. “Is it my turn?” he asked, his warm breath caressing her lips. She nodded and he sat up, shifting her against his massive erection and into his lap. He slid the fingers of each hand into the loose waistband of the sweatpants she wore and slid them around and downwards. He groaned loudly as he filled his hands up with her ass. The sexy noises coming from him almost made her cum on the spot. Her hips rocked, pressing herself hard against him. “Are we really doing this?” he gasped as she bit his shoulder. “Yes” she replied, standing up to pull her clothes off. “As much as I want to see very inch of you, you’ll freeze to death” he said. Whipping off the hoodie she now stood over him in just the sweatpants, which were already slipping from her hips because they were way too big on her. “Fire is going good now and you’ll keep me warm” she said shimmying her hips to let the pants fall.

She was a breathtaking sight. Curvy and full in all the right places, thick thighs he’d been dying to explore for years but he’d never had the balls to risk their friendship or working relationship. He’d obviously noticed her very full breasts before, but he had no real idea just how glorious they actually were. Her long black hair falling over them. She nodded at his pants and he broke free of the trance he was under and shimmied them down his legs and pulled out his good foot, leaving the sprained ankle alone. “I meant what I said. I am not interested in this being a random hookup” he said in complete awe of her. 

Saying nothing, she kneeled over him. He felt his length touch her wet sex and he gasped at the heat coming from her. He lay back and let her take the lead. He wanted to watch her claim him as her own. Reaching down she took him in her hand, feeling him, his size was impressive. She’d never had a man so big before. Knowing it might hurt, she forged on, needed to know what he felt like. She lifted up and notched him at her entrance. He watched her face as she sank onto him. The perfect O shape of her mouth showing her surprise followed immediately by the dark desire that spread over her. The silky, wet heat of her pussy almost pulled him over the edge so he held her hips in his big hands “Please. If you want this to last, take it slow.” She leaned down, resting her hands on his chest and nodded, letting herself adjust to the size of him. She was stretched wide and she felt a light burn but it was good. So fucking good. 

“Stay still for just a minute” he whispered, sliding his hands up her waist to cup her breasts. She shivered as his thumbs brushed her tight nipples. He lifted up onto his elbows and took a nipple in his mouth, circling the tight bud with his tongue. She leaned lower, giving him better access to her, moaning his name. He moved to her other breast, licking and teasing before sucking the aching peak into his lips. He felt her pussy flutter around him, making them both hiss with pleasure. 

Sitting up fully, he wrapped her legs around him and pushed as far into her as he could. She’d never felt so full before, so completely stuffed with man. Holding his shoulders tightly, she felt his hips shift as he pulled halfway out of her just before thrusting back in. She yelped and dropped her forehead to his. “Dean, don’t stop, please don’t stop” she begged. He slowly and thoroughly fucked her this way until she lost herself, cuming hard and long. “That’s it, baby, ride it out. You’re so fucking beautiful cuming on my cock” he growled in her ear, holding her ass tight in his hands, helping her ride through it. 

After she finished, she clung to him as her breath settled and her heartbeat slowed its incessant hammering in her chest. He waited for her, quietly peppering her face, neck and shoulders with licks and kisses and nibbles, enjoying the occasional spasm of her pussy. “I want to lay you down” he whispered in her ear. “Dean, your ankle, don’t make it worse” she pleaded, knowing she had no fight in her. “I’ve been wanting you since the day we met. Nothing is stopping me now” he chuckled darkly, sending shockwaves through her center as his cock moved inside her. 

He shifted her off of him and watched her stretch out next to him. She was fucking incredible, moving lazily from the orgasm that had just ripped through her, stretching her body out, moaning at the delicious feeling of it. He lay next to her on his side, letting his hand run over every inch of her body that he could reach, watching a trail of goosebumps blossom as he moved along. Her body responded appreciatively, shifting closer to him, silently begging for more. His hand slipped down her abdomen until he cupped her sex, middle finger slipping into her folds, sliding along until he found her clit, swollen with need. She gasped loudly as he touched it, hips lifting for more. Smiling at her response he let his finger slide over it, spreading her wetness, circling her bud, over and over until she crested again. Her body shook as the orgasm overtook her, breasts wiggling, begging for attention. He stilled his hand until she settled down again then took a stiff nipple into his mouth. She groaned his name and begged “Dean. Please fuck me.” “Mmm, soon” he promised as he suckled her, fingers finally on the move again, this time sinking two into her center. He fucked her slowly, the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire, her soft moans and the wet squish of her pussy. His pace increased slowly until she was a writhing mess under him “Cum for me, baby. Cum on my fingers.” Her body complied instantly, letting loose an orgasm so hard that her vision blurred with tears. “Dean. Fuck. OhmygodDean! She screamed as he kept fucking her hard and fast with his hand until her ass fell back to the mattress, body completely spent. 

Pulling his fingers from her, he brought them to his lips to taste her. She watched him suck ever finger in turn before he rolled over onto her, settling between her legs. Wincing slightly as his ankle protested, he nodded that it was alright, and she relaxed. He looked down at her, dark hair spread around her like a halo, face flush and sexy with desire. This was a sight he wanted to see every night for the rest of his life, this incredible, sexy, hungry woman under him. 

Lowering his hips as she lifted her legs around his back, he slid into her quickly and fully, making them both groan loudly. Need quickly overtook him and he slammed into her, hard and fast, hips slapping against hers without mercy. She called out to him, legs tightening their grip on him as she came again. Her fingers dug into his back, spurring him on until he finally let loose his release. His thrusting now erratic and shallow as he pumped the last of it into her. Weak, he collapsed onto her “Oof, okay?” she asked chuckling. She let her arms come around his back, stroking the muscles as his labored breathing huffed against her neck. “Mmhmm” he answered, trying to move off of her. “No, stay. I like it” she smiled, holding him in place with her arms and thighs. He sighed and let her take all of his weight while he recovered. 

“Not even the hounds of hell could drag me away from you” he sighed into her neck just before he rolled onto his back. “You’ll have to tell me more about how you feel as I get is ready for bed, again” she grinned sitting up to add more wood to the fire. He answered her questions as she worked his clothes back on him, telling her he’d been wanting her from the first day they’d met. He told her that Sam had been on him to make a move because he couldn’t stand watching Dean pine for her anymore. Laughing at that she pulled on her own clothes, making him pout. “You’ll have me again soon” she promised as she yanked on her boots and parka “but we need to get more Advil in you and to put another cold compress on that ankle.” She shuffled around getting him the medicine and bringing in another frozen piece of cloth to wrap around his ankle. “When we get out of here and I’m back on my feet, I’m going to worship you” he promised as she snuggled back under the blanket with him. “And I’ll let you” she wiggled in closer, shifting her ass against his crotch as they spooned together. “I’ve wanted you too” she whispered, suddenly feeling shy. He tightened his arm around her and whispered back “You have me now.” 

The following morning they hadn’t fully woken up before she found herself riding him hard and fast. She’d lost her pants and yanked his down, but otherwise, they were still dressed, fucking like their lives depended on it. Her sweatshirt was lifted to expose her breasts to his hands and eyes. He held them loosely as she bounced on his cock. She was close, so close when they heard shuffling outside the window followed by Sam’s face appearing in the glass. His muffled voice only slightly annoyed “Really? I come all the way out here to save your asses and you’re fucking?” Dean quickly sat up, wrapping one arm around her “No, don’t stop. Cum for me.” He used his free hand to turn her head away from the window and back to him. She instantly forgot about Sam and came all over Dean’s cock. He thrust into her twice more and released his own orgasm, falling back onto the mattress, taking her with him.

The door opened letting in wind and snow. She yelped and pulled the blanket over them as Sam stepped in, stomping snow from his boots. “Well, good for you two” he laughed at them, Dean looking up at his little brother with smug look of satisfaction, while she hid her face in Dean’s chest, “Hiya, Sammy.” “Got most of the way here on a snowmobile. Gotta hike about a half mile to get to it, but I brought a sled we can pull you on” Sam said. “Sam Winchester to the rescue. Okay, can you give us a minute to get dressed?” he asked wrapping his arms around her as she lay on his chest in mortification. “Hi, Sam” she mumbled into Dean’s chest. Laughing he said “Hi. Bathroom back there?” Sam nodded down the hall, heavy boots already stomping away.

“Come on, sweetheart. The faster we get back to civilization, the faster we can fuck each other senseless again” he chuckled, reaching down to give her ass a good squeeze. “Now that’s motivation I can get behind” she replied biting his shoulder.


End file.
